Echo's Death
by Liontalon
Summary: This idea came to me awhile ago A song fic. about Echo's death from his and Fives POV, first chapter is Echo next Fives, and i dont believe Echo died  if you want to read my story Echo still Alive there you go  and this is my first song fic.
1. Echo

**I don't own Star Wars or the lyrics to Bones Shatter, and if you read the summary I don't think Echo is dead like its says in my other story Echo still Alive. But this is if he did die and went through his mind and Fives. This Chapter is Echo POV next is Fives. **

Echo's Death

Fives and I were side by side, and I saw it first, the turret turning on the ship.

_A Bone shatters, fall apart and hit the floor  
>If it doesn't thrill you it doesn't matter anymore<br>Bones shatter, maybe don't go out this time_

I didn't have time to tell Fives, so I grabbed one of the droids shields and ran toward the ship, the sound of my boots hitting the metal platform echoed in my ears.

_No matter where you've been or who you are  
>If it doesn't kill you it's sure to leave a horrible scar<br>Bones shatter, baby don't go out this time_

When I reached the ship I started inching my way up the ramp backwards. I tilted my head when I heard Fives yell something but I couldn't make out the words.

_So what's another Stan who's not a fan a million miles away?  
>And what's he gonna do to me that I haven't already seen?<br>You'll never stop me; you know it's everything to me_

A loud boom hit my ears, causing me to step back, then searing heat engulfed me, and I was thrown forward, then I felt my helmet get torn away, and flames and heat started licking my face.

_We'll never stop  
>Cause we're only getting better<br>We're not making this up  
>So just write another letter<br>I'll be fine  
>Alive again, another day, I'm not afraid to get over<br>We'll never stop  
>Cause we're only getting better, I'll be fine<em>

I gasped in pain when I hit the ground, the world around me spun, my head ached. I was about to give in to the darkness when a sound hit my ears, at first I didn't know what it was, then it hit me, Fives, he yelled my name _"ECHO!"_

_I've been better seen a brighter side of life  
>But any friend of the failure's a friend of mine<br>Bones shatter, baby don't go out this time_

Sadness wafted around me thinking about Fives and the rest of the Domino Squad.

_So what's another Stan who's not a fan a million miles away?  
>And what's he gonna do to me that I haven't already seen?<br>You'll never stop me; you know it's everything to me_

I know I'm not getting out of here, and Fives will be the last of the Domino Squad, Fives take care of yourself I don't want to see you any time soon, and I'll tell Heavy, Cutup, Droidbait, and 99 you said hi, and that you miss them.

_We'll never stop  
>Cause we're only getting better<br>We're not making this up  
>So just write another letter<br>I'll be fine  
>Alive again, another day, I'm not afraid to get over<br>We'll never stop  
>Cause we're only getting better, I'll be fine<br>I'll be fine  
>You were everything to me<br>You were everything to me  
>You were everything to me<br>You were everything to me_

I can hear General Kenobi telling you guys to get out of there, please listen to him, my vision is getting fuzzy and my body is growing numb. I'll miss you and the rest of the 501st, and please don't make me hit you if you join me soon, because I will.

_We'll never stop  
>Cause we're only getting better<br>We're not making this up  
>So just write another letter<br>I'll be fine  
>Alive again, another day, I'm not afraid to get over<br>We'll never stop  
>Cause we're only getting better, I'll be fine<br>Alive again  
>Another day<br>A way to get over  
>Alive again<br>Another day  
>A way to get over <em>

The fiery pain in my chest is gone and I can't feel a thing, as I close my eyes I know I will not open them again, goodbye Fives, Commander Tano, Captain Rex, Commander Cody I will miss you all, and I hope I won't see you soon.

**The next chapter will be Fives POV**


	2. Fives

**I don't own Star Wars or Soldier Side; I think the lyrics to this song fit all clones. This is Fives POV**

Echo's Death

I was too focused on blasting droids to notice to turret turning on our ship, until it was too late.

_Dead men lying on the bottom of the grave  
>Wondering when savior comes, is he gonna be saved<br>Maybe you're a sinner into your alternate life  
>Maybe you're a joker, maybe you deserve to die<em>

I turned to see the turret charging it weapons, I went to nudge Echo, only to find him not there. That's when I saw him inching his way up the ramp of the ship.

_They were crying when their sons left  
>God is wearing black<br>He's gone so far to find no hope  
>He's never coming back<em>

He didn't see the turret's weapons charging up. So I yelled to him "ECHO LOOK OUT!" he turned his head the slightest bit, to show he hadn't heard.

_They were crying when their sons left  
>All young men must go<br>He's come so far to find the truth  
>He's never going home<em>

I was about to run forward, when the droid in the turret fired, I just watched as flames engulfed my closest brother.

_Young men standing on the top of their own graves  
>Wondering when Jesus comes, are they gonna be saved<br>Cruelty to the winner, bishop tells the king his lies  
>Maybe you're a mourner, maybe you deserve to die<em>

I was blown back, pain shoot through my head as it was smashed on the metal platform, and the sight of the flame engulfing Echo was playing over and over again in my mind.

_They were crying when their sons left  
>God is wearing black<br>He's gone so far to find no hope  
>He's never coming back<em>

I jumped to my feet and screamed _"ECHO!" _and at my feet lay his helmet burned and slightly melted, '_if his helmet is in this condition, is there any hope he's still alive and will be coming back?' _was the only thing running through my mind.

_They were crying when their sons left  
>All young men must go<br>He's come so far to find no truth  
>He's never going home<em>

I watched as the gunship came into view, and I looked back the way we came hoping just hoping Echo would be limping helmetless toward us, but it was just a bare cliff face.

_Welcome to the soldier side  
>Where there is no one here but me<br>People all grow up to die  
>There is no one here but me<em>

The gunship landed and I was the last clone on, my anger was taken out on the crab droids that attacked us, as we were flying away the doors weren't closed all the way, and something on the ground caught my eye. I zoomed in with my helmet and saw the distinctive 501st ARC armor, my sigh moved to his face and saw Echo's face was badly burned and his eyes were closed but that wasn't what caught my eye, there was a smile on his face, like his last thought was a happy one. _"It was Fives now I don't want to see you anytime soon ok?"_ Echo's voice whispered in my ear. A smile grew on my face and I nodded.

_Welcome to the soldier side  
>There is no one here but me<br>People on the soldier side  
>There is no one here but me <em>

I'm the last of the Domino squad now still fighting, but I'm not the last my squad is still with me and will be waiting for me to join them, but not for a long time. I'll miss you Echo, 99, Heavy, Cutup, Droidbait you were all my brothers my closest brothers and you will always be right beside me, I can feel you now.

Goodbye

**The End.**


End file.
